


When the summer's turning small I'll buy you a sweater for the fall. Really soft, like the moonlight

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [34]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Amy drinks too much, Babyboy is life, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sharing a bottle of Raspberry vodka together, Smirnoff vodka, Soulmates, Vodka, implied alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: (my OC) - Relationship, Tim Curry (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Tim Curry and Amy Willard
Series: He's the kind of love that makes a whirl in your mind [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253372
Kudos: 1





	When the summer's turning small I'll buy you a sweater for the fall. Really soft, like the moonlight

"Amy W, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey, Tim," I giggled.

"Hey."

"Such a formal way to answer your phone though, Tim."

"I know." His voice was light and confident.

"'Amy W' is that what you've named me in your phonebook?"

"For now..." His voice was alluring, teasing, and it hinted about so much mischief.

"So what are you doing Tim C?"

"'Tim C' is that who I am to you..?"

"Maybe..." Biting back a grin, my voice was every bit as alluring and teasing as his. 

"I was just on my way to call you actually..." Tim said.

"You were?"

"Honest to god."

"You miss me?"

"Very much."

We hadn't planned on seeing each other this weekend, but the longing we experienced couldn't be denied, and I sensed I wouldn't be able to rest properly until I was with him again.

"Would you like some company?" I asked.

"Very much," he said again.

"Mind if I come over?"

"No, not at all. I _want_ you to."

My existence seemed to get very colourful all of a sudden.

"Oh good. I thought I'd bring a little surprise too..."

"I'm intrigued," he purred.

"Ok, so I'll hop in a cab and come straight over, ok?"

"Yes. Sounds great."

"Ok, bye Tim."

"Bye, darling."

*

40 minutes later and I found myself being embraced by him once more and I smiled, knowing I was able to breathe calmly now.  
Holding me close, I greedily breathed him in and the smell of his freshly washed white t-shirt was as captivating as the fabric felt when it brushed the naked skin on my arms and shoulders.

"Hey, Amy, I've missed you," he told me between pecking kisses on my forehead. His big hands rubbed tenderly up and down my back and I sank into the moment.

"Missed you too."

I looked up and met his eyes. His smiling, kind eyes and I puckered my lips as I leaned upwards for a kiss, and I let it take me away for a moment as it deepened and got hotter and wetter and when it tapered off I was already on my tippytoes to savour as much as I could out of it.   
We had only slept together once and that act had helped solidify the relationship and let us fall into our roles when being around each other. The interaction with one another had grown more tender and less confusing by sleeping together, and we had no need to pretend anymore like our relationship was a casual one when we were around others. I loved the state we were in. 

He slid a hand into my hair and his fingertips gently massaged my head. Our eyes locked and we each gave a smile.

"I brought a little treat for us," I finally said with a grin and stepped from his arms.

"Should I be worried?" he quipped with a smile.

"Only if you don't have anything to chase it down with..." Producing a bottle of Raspberry vodka from my bag, I handed it to him. "It's brand new, so brand new in fact that it hasn't reached the stores yet."

He weighed the fifth of liquor in his hand. It had the usual Smirnoff logo and cap, but everything was bright pink and decked out and a sea of pink, glittery flakes swirled around when the bottle was turned upsidedown - creating a snowglobe illusion.   
They had even made the neck of the bottle smell of raspberries by wrapping something around it which felt raised against one's fingers. I thought it was the prettiest bottle of booze I had ever seen.

"But we got some samples of it at work just a few days ago..."

He screwed the cap open and had a whiff then he angled it to me to do the same. We each nodded approvingly.

"Smells nice," he said. "Kinda like you."

I scrunched my nose at him.

"I can't wait to see what this tastes like."

"I know!"

We walked into the kitchen and he turned around to give the bottle back as I perched myself on one of the stools by the island. Then he opened up a cabinet by the stove to fetch some glasses.

"It really is beautiful," I said as I turned the bottle upsidedown to let the glittery flakes swirl around. "It's almost like we shouldn't drink it..."

We locked eyes and Tim's was rather amused as he set a pair of shot glasses down in front of me.

"...but only almost," I said with an innocent shrug of one shoulder.

Screwing the cap open without dropping his gaze, he topped two little glasses up and pushed one in my direction. We clinked them together before putting them to our lips.

"Smooth," he said approvingly when he set the empty glass down.

"Should we do some kind of 'From Dusk til Dawn' thing now and slam them down in anger?"   
I asked with a smile and reached for the bottle to pour me another one. "I got that feel, you know." Downing the content in one gulp I then wiped my mouth with the back of my fingers.

"The sun is still up," Tim pointed out and cocked his head to the window, "it's no use now. Wait for the vampires at least."

Grinning as I hooked my fingers in the loopholes of his jeans, I tugged him to me with a strong, confident hand and directed him to stand between my legs as I straightened my back to gain some inches when he dipped down for our lips to meet in a kiss. I was pleasantly surprised when the taste and smell of raspberry were very strong and fresh on our tongues and lips, and I thought about how much fun this night would be.

Tim finished the kiss, as he did sometimes, by capturing my lips - each in turn - and gave them a slow, wet kiss. I don't think he had any idea what that little act of endearment did to me, but the whispering trace of his beard on my skin, his proximity and the time he gladly took proving my importance to him was like someone shining a spotlight directly onto my heart.   
I opened my eyes when I felt him move away and found him gazing lovingly into mine. His big hands placed on either side of my face as we were still in the moment even though we didn't actually kiss, and I gave a slow smile to show him my gratitude. 

"You taste very sweet," he said with a little chuckle.

"Mmm, you too..." I murmured.

His hands slid down to my shoulders and along my bare arms to capture my hands, and we each gave a little hum before he let one of his hand run over my head as he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"I'm...not sure if I have a mixer to go with this..."

"I'm not sure we even need one though. It was as smooth as soda."

"But still..." He opened up the fridge and stared at it in silence while his eyes scanned the contents in there. "You're the bartender, help me out here."

I spun around in my seat and rested my forearms on the table, "Do you have any ginger beer & lime juice?"

"No..."

"Any Redbull?"

Tim knelt where he was standing to open a drawer in the fridge, "No..." He spun around to face me. "Had I known you were coming over I would have gone shopping...."

I slid from my perch to stand behind him. 

"You have orange juice," I said, "that can work if you don't wanna drink it 'neat'..."

He grabbed the bottle and rose to his feet.

"Hey, you're just a few short ingredients away from me fixing you a 'Sex on the beach', Tim," I stated with a grin.

"Let's see about that..." he said with a chuckle.

I shook the bottle of juice I had in my hand, "This'll do just fine. Come on, let's go outside and sit in the sun while it's up."

He scooped up our shot glasses with one hand and grabbed the bottle of Smirnoff with the other before he pushed open the french doors with his elbow. The low-hanging sun shining down on us within just a few feet as we stepped away from the house and I walked behind him to a set of sun loungers by a tall, leafy wall. He set our stuff down on a little table while I moved the loungers closer together and turned one of them so that they were facing each other, and we sat down.

I hadn't been to Tim's house very many times, but the atmosphere he had created always relaxed me and made me very comfortable, so I stretched felinely in the lounger and just lay still for a couple of seconds, my gaze pointing upwards at the colourful sky.

"It really is lovely here," I said as I moved to rest my head on my clasped hands.

Tim's mouth curved into an appreciative smile as he screwed open the cap to top us up, "I'm glad you feel that way, Amy."

I gave a little hum and our eyes met.

"I really like it when you come over." Tim reached for his cigarettes and stuck one in the left corner of his mouth. 

Moving to sit crossed-legged on the lounger I reached for the tiny glass of Raspberry vodka on the table. I accidentally handled it a little too rough, causing me to spill on my fingers.

"Careful," Tim pointed out with a wink.

I put the right knuckle of my index finger in my mouth to lick it off, then I shook my hand, "I got it now."

We chuckled and clinked the glasses together.

"How nice of your place of work to let you have this bottle though," he quipped while he set the glass down beside his seat.

"Hey, are you suggesting I stole it?" I asked, my eyes widened with feigned shock.

Tim gave a hearty chuckle and sucked on his cigarette.

"I would never to that, Tim!" Swatting his leg in protest. "I bought this."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was only teasing you, darling."

I snortscoffed and reached out to pluck the cigarette from between his lips, "I'm stealing _this_ though..."

Tim didn't say anything but leaned back in the lounger, looking very pleased with himself as he reached for the pack on the table beside him.

*

"Tim, why do you have Bryan Adams?" 

About an hour had passed since we sat down and I was coming back from my first trip to the bathroom when I heard the unmistakable sound of my guilty pleasure blaring from the living room.  
Tim was reclined on the lounger, smoking a cigarette and didn't really hear me, but I had turned up the volume and opened up all the french doors to let the music flow freely.

"Tim, how happy can you make me, already?" 

"I make you happy, Amy? How fantastic."

I plopped down in the lounger and hitched my feet up, "Of course! You're full of surprises, Tim. I didn't know you listened to Bryan Adams."

It took a moment for the penny to drop, and when it did his face lit up and he had a final drag on his cigarette, "Oh, that's not a Bryan Adam's album, really. It's a bootleg from a Bonnie Raitt concert. He did a duet on stage with her."

"Oh, I didn't know that. But how lovely." 

Hearing Bryan Adams when my life was currently being swaddled in alcohol was always a mood-booster and I swayed my shoulders to the music coming from the opened doors, grinning with childlike happiness.

"You never told me you had such a thing for Bryan Adams, darling," Tim said with a smile as he stubbed out his cigarette only to light another one.

"Oh yeah! Totally love him." I reached for my pack of Marlboro lights and placed on between my lips. "I prefer the harder stuff, as you might have gathered, the older stuff from the '60s and '70s, but there's just something about Bryan's songs that speaks to me, and I turn into such a girl when I hear him."

We laughed a little and I reclined on the lounger and took a deep drag on my cigarette. Tim's right hand gently caressing the little patch of skin just above my right sock. I enjoyed what he did, so I stretched out my leg slightly for him to have better access and he was able to bring his hand around my ankle, squeezing and kneading my flesh.

"Mmm, that feels so nice," I said with a smile, "it's always so nice when you touch me."

He hooked his fingers in my sock cuff and pulled down to get better access to even more skin and I closed my eyes as his fingers danced on me.   
He made a slight tugging motion and it made me open my eyes only to meet his brazen look checking me out. Cocking his head he silently mouthed for me to come closer. My heart got a faster rhythm all of a sudden and I got up on my hands and knees as Tim angled his head somewhat to the left to exhale smoke, then he licked his lips real quick as I leaned over him to let my face loom real close, the tip of my nose even brushing his for a second or two before he grabbed me by the back of my head to bring me close enough for a kiss. It was a filthy, deep kiss, one that catches you totally off guard and I accidentally dropped my cigarette on the stone surface as I heard a faint moan from him while the kiss grew in intensity. 

"You still taste strong of raspberry, Amy," he purred when we broke the kiss.

"Yeah, and you don't taste it enough," I teased.

"Are you insinuating I'm a weak drinker?" 

"Mmm, maybe..." I whispered against his lips.

"Are you were trying to get me drunk, Ms Willard?"

"Why do you say that?" I asked playing ignorant, "you afraid I will take advantage of you..?" 

"Mmm, maybe..."

I gave a soft giggle and pressed my lips against his and then I lingered for a short moment before I moved to sit back. Picking up my cigarette before I got comfortable in the cosy cushioning.

"Is it safe to say that this booze is the closest thing we ever gonna get to a rainbow?" I asked and gestured my hand in the air.

"To a rainbow?" Tim laughed. 

"Yeah, I mean, look at it, it's so gorgeous and colourful!" I reached for it and shook it to make the glitter spread around. "Like a rainbow in the dark," I started singing out of the blue in a high-pitched voice and used the bottle as a microphone. 

"'Like a rainbow in the dark.'" Tim mused on the lyric. "That is not really possible, now is it?"

"No, it's not, and it's not very heavy metal either, I'm sorry." I tightened my grip around the bottle and positioned it against my stomach like it was a guitar, "Not like this is though!" I played it for a few seconds. " _This_ is a heavy metal bottle if I ever saw one." I kept bobbing my head to the tunes of my imaginary music as I screwed the cap open to top us up once more. "Oh my god, I'm sorry but I think I'm drunk..." I snort giggled a little to myself.

The bottle was already close to half-empty but I felt I had so much more to give.

"You know what?" Tim said and put a cigarette in his mouth. "Here, you haven't had anything besides alcohol for the last couple of hours." Holding out the bottle of orange juice to me. "Just a few sips. It'll do you good."

"You're trying to take my rainbow booze, Tim?" I asked and downed the shot glass and then dramatically clung the bottle to my chest. "We've barely touched it."

"We've gone through more than half of it, Amy..."

I gave him a confused look, "Yeah? And we don't stop until we've finished it..."

"It doesn't have to be like that every time, sweetie." He still insisted with the bottle of juice under my nose. "Here, you can finish this one."

He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"If you say so..." Accepting the bottle of juice I put it to my lips and drank up. 

"You don't need to down a full bottle of alcohol just to feel allowed to exist, baby."   
He searched for my gaze. "You don't need to do that to yourself. You're worth so much more."

"But..." I clumsily manoeuvred myself to sit cross-legged on the lounger, the empty bottle of orange juice still clutched in my hand. "That's how I've learned it should be... That's how I've always done it..."

"I know, baby." He inhaled once more and scooted forwards on his butt to get closer to me, "I noticed that some time ago, and it worried me, but that's not how it has to be." His voice was gentle and empathetic. It was rubbing me the right way and I was actually more than happy to listen to what he had to say.   
He easily shifted me to sit in his lap, careful, not to let his cigarette burn me and then he leaned back with me.

"This is your way of telling me I drink too much, huh?" I quipped and patted his knee.

"This is my way of telling you I care about you, and the last thing I want is to see you end up getting hurt due to your drinking habits."

"'Hurt?' What can happen now? You're not gonna hurt me."

"No, of course not, Amy, but all the times you're out and I'm _not_ with you..."

I gave a slow nod.

"...You know how people are...and I just want you to be safe." He pushed an errant strand of hair behind my ear. "Hmm?" he murmured in my ear. "You know where I'm coming from, right?"

"Yeah. I know. And I know you're right, of course, I do...it's just that..." I stopped talking as I leaned my head back against him.

"The last thing I wanna do is to lecture you, Amy. I just worry sometimes..." 

The words coming from him were new for my ears and the sentiment behind them made the corner of my lips hitch since it was nice to have someone care for a change. It was nice that someone finally put words into what I had only felt before and that someone was strong enough to stand up for me when I didn't know how to do it myself.  
I quietly plucked the cigarette from between his index and middle finger and put it between my lips and inhaled.

He affectionately nibbled my neck and rubbed my arms up and down and we sat quietly while I smoked his cigarette.

"It was damn good booze though," I declared with feeling after a while, realizing we probably wouldn't be having anymore tonight.

"It was damn good booze," Tim agreed with a chuckle. I gave a little approving hum. "Are you cold, love?" he asked as he kept rubbing my bare arms. I nodded. "Would you like me to get you a blanket?" I nodded again and Tim gently pushed away from me to stand up.

The sun was long gone and being so assumptive to arrive only with the clothes on my back and my toothbrush, I was getting cold even though the hard liquor should be sufficient warmth. I hadn't bothered bringing anything with me since I knew I could borrow whatever I needed from Tim once we had taken the shower I knew we sooner or later would take. It was just a question if we would have it tonight or tomorrow. 

I watched Tim make his way back to the house, the hard liquor in his system was evident in his steps and it made me smile; I had gotten my man drunk. Not really knowing how I'd feel about it, I leaned back in the lounger to watch him in the distance.

"I didn't find the blanket I was looking for," he said as he made his way back to me with a hooded sweater in his hand, "but the radio is playing 'rainbow in the dark.'" Gesturing an uncoordinated thumb over his shoulder.

"It's faith, Tim. Telling us to start a band or something."

He handed me the sweater with an amused expression before flopping down on the lounger and I shrugged it on immediately. It warmed me instantly and the smell of him was enough to cause a fluttering sensation in my stomach, so I hugged myself and took notice of how soft it was rubbing against my bare arms. 

"A band?" he chuckled. "Darling, trust me when I say: I'm far too old for that now." I snortscoffed. "And besides," he purred and grabbed hold of me to rest against his stomach, "I've just put coffee on."

"Sounds good, baby."

This was not at all what I was used to when I hung around people and there was booze involved. Certainly not something I was used to when I was out with the people I tended to gravitate towards. None of them would ever tell me I drank too heavily and hastily and none of them would ever offer me coffee when I'd had too much.   
They would spur me on if anything and tell me I need _more_ booze to function. How strange it was to be with a guy who cared enough to tell me to slow it down and then offer me something other than alcohol, even when the night was far from over.

Squeezing his hand, Tim caught me as I exhaled against his body, and while the air slowly left my lungs I was made aware of how this peaceful notion washed over me, making my body pleasantly light and turned my brain and heart into a warm mush. I realized I was perfectly happy laying in his embrace, the almost pitch black sky acting as our beautiful canvas and his body a shield against anything and everything bad.

I had no words enough to tell him how deeply I appreciated him, and not just at that moment, but always, forever, and how I loved that he wasn't like everyone else.

"Do you wanna go inside?" Tim asked.

"No, I like it here."

"How about we move over there?" Pointing ahead of us to the huge outdoor open fireplace. "I can get a fire going and it won't be as cold."

I nodded and moved to sit up, Tim collecting our used shot glasses and the half-drunk Smirnoff bottle, I scooped our packs of cigarettes off the ground and grabbed the empty bottle of orange juice.

"Hard liquor always makes me hungry though," I hinted as I flopped down in one of the three-seated patio sofas, "you got anything to eat?"

"I'm sorry, love, not anything vegetarian."

"How about we order a pizza?" My whole demeanour lit up in the prospect of junk food.

"That sounds fantastic!" Tim exclaimed. A little _too_ enthusiastically as a result of the alcohol in his system, but he was every bit in the mood for junk food as I was. "I will call them right away."

* 

We sipped coffee while waiting for our food. Tim had wrapped me up real nice in a blanket and then lit a fire in the fireplace, and we quietly enjoyed the warmth from it and the proximity of each other. His lips kissing my forehead every once in a while and I found myself becoming more and more relaxed in his embrace. I had no idea that it was possible to stop drinking when you seemed to have the most fun or that you could do without alcohol even if it was right there in front of you; sitting in a half-empty pink bottle with the nicest taste of raspberry.   
This was _not_ how I'd pictured this night would go, but I was kinda elated how it had turned out, and when the pizza arrived about an hour later we'd already had some coffee and juice and a hot make-out session with my guilty pleasure softly playing from the speakers.


End file.
